


You believe me now?

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :D, F/M, I pay her with hugs, My mom is also my editor, My mom is reading this, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: Lila's reason for lying is to gain attention from others and for her own selfish motives but another real reason for doing this could be that things would end badly. She is a bad person by choice and everyone in school would know that and would want to distance themselves from her if they knew...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Lies

Marinette sat up, her hair a tangled mess, and her legs twisted in her sheets.

“Snooze.”

“Come on Marinette.” Tikki said.

“Don’t you want to see Adrien?”

Marinette smiled. “Adrien…”

Then she groaned. “Fine!” She got up,and got out of bed.

Despite waking up early, she was still running late. She walked into the classroom, one minute before the bell, and the room was silent. Lila was sitting on a chair as everyone was gathered around her, but as Marinette entered, they all turned to look at her.

"hi?"

"Girl...why?"

"Why what? I’m not sure what you’re talking about?”

Kim backed Alya up. “Lila just spilled the tea. She said she caught you helping out Hawkmoth."

Marinette’s eyebrows flew up to her hairline. “I would never do that!”

“I don’t know, girl...”

“But I didn’t!”

“I’m sorry Marinette,” Lila said, pathetically “I saw you, and I wasn’t going to say anything, because it’s none of my business. Everyone deserved to know.”

"I wouldn’t do this. Please believe me, I wouldn’t.”

“But Lila saw you…”

“She’s lying! She’s always lying! All she’s ever done is lied!”

“Marinette,” Lila said, “All I ever wanted was to be your friend, but you let your jealousy get in the way of it. You need to face the truth.”

“The truth is that I have done everything I could to help everyone in this room. I bent over backwards to help everyone in this room! And the moment I need support, POOF! There’s no evidence! Just some faked tears from a girl who has lied to get attention!”

Without looking back,she bolted into the bathroom.

Tears wouldn’t stop flowing, the hurt wouldn’t stop. Tears dropped soaked the floor, strangled sounds made their way out of her throat.

_**"Princess Justice"** _

Marinette sat up straight at the voice. The bathroom was cast into a soothing purple light.

_**Lila is lying is to gain attention from others and for her own selfish motives. I give you the power to get the truth from everyone. In exchange, I ask that you get me the ladybug earrings and Black Cat ring.What do you say?”** _

She didn’t even think, just responded:

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is never far behind...  
> You kept it hidden well...  
> That will change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated!!! Please comment. I'd love to hear what you have to say! last chapter i for got to mention that before she was akumatized, she took off her earrings. sorry! MONSTER CHAPTER

Princess Justice roams the halls to find her next victim. A mop of blonde hair...

Princess Justice pounces near him and hits him in the gut.

"ARRGG"

"Sorry Prince Charming, but you are being dramatic. I didn't even hit you THAT hard!...Now tell me your darkest secret..hmm?"

"I...I...I "

"Come on Agreste... tell me"

"Why are you doing this Marinette"

"I am not Marinette! I am Princess Justice. I seek Justice, and Justice will be what I get.”

"Please don't do this!"

"I will do what is right!"

"This isn't it!"

"That's enough! You will be my slave!"

Her magic took over him.

"Yes ma’am! "

"Alya!" someone screamed.

That name sparked anger in Princess Justice.

Alya.

Her best friend.

Ex-best friend.

Who had turned her back when Marinette needed it the most, trusted a liar and left her in the dust. It was a petty high school squabble, one that most people would have forgotten and let go of.

But Marinette had some time to stew in her hurt from her betrayal.

The Cesaire apartment wasn’t that far away. Alya would be first. A warm up.

They landed on the balcony outside Alya’s room. The windows were shut and locked. Peering inside, the room was dark and no sign of people.

“I don’t see her. She may not be home, or she might be in the living room.”

Adrien leapt to the next balcony over, pointing at the window cracked open.

“This is the twin’s room. We must be quiet.”

She opened the window slowly, and crawled inside. Both of the little girls were in their beds, sleeping peacefully. Adrien stepped in too, slinking in like a cat.

Unfortunately, the girl’s room was not as tidy as they had hoped, and Adrien's first step on the floor landed on a jack.

Adrien growled at the sound.

Ella stirred. “Mmm?”

They both froze, hoping the girl would go back to sleep.

But instead, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Princess Justice waited, crouching close to the ground to try to remain unseen.

But as Ella blinked to alertness.She inhaled to scream, and Princess Justice leapt, pressing a hand on the girl’s mouth. “Sshhh…” she hushed, quietly.

A scream tore out from the other side of the room, where Etta had awakened.

“Shoot,” Princess Justice swore under her breath.

There was no time to hide. Frantic steps ran to the room and the door swung open to reveal Nora.

“Who the heck—!?”

Adrien leapt at her, slammed her against the wall, and pressed his nails to her throat with a deep jungle cat growl.

But Nora was a fighter, and she didn’t take to being slammed around kindly. She slammed her fist into Adrien's stomach, making him recoil.

In the chaos, Etta and Ella dove under a bed to hide.

“That’s enough, Nora.” Princess Justice demanded. “We have no quarrel with you.”

“Like heck you don’t!” She barked, ready to punch again.

Otis and Marlena came running after the shout, and stood in the doorway.

“You misunderstand. We’re looking for Alya.”

“Marinette? Is that you? How did you…? Alya’s safe. Don’t worry.”

“Where? I need to talk to her! Tell me where Alya is!” Princess Justice screamed, startling Nora.

“Tell me where Alya is right now or I’ll force it out of you!” She trembled. Her wrath and her innate moral compass warred with each other, the urge to hurt becoming stronger and stronger.

“She’s at Nino's house.” Nora lied. “And I doubt he will if you’re like this.”

_Like this._

She said it like Princess Justice was a monster. Inhuman.

Adrien paced the room, unsure what to do. No one was attacking, and Princess Justice wasn’t giving any commands. It was easier not to think for himself. Just do as she asks. That was all he had to do.

Princess Justice let out a strangled cry.

She just wanted to fix her hurt!

“Marinette?” A little voice spoke.

Etta and Ella poked out from under the bed, looking at her with teary eyes.

“I…am not Marinette. Not anymore.”

“Why not?” They asked.

She didn’t answer, just looked at them.

“We have wasted enough time. We need to go.”

And just like that, she threw open the window, and they leapt out into the night.

"I renounce you." Adrien was free.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien suggested going to the bakery.

“She wouldn’t go there!” Alya protested, “Marinette would know that’s the first place we’d look!”

“Well, did we?” He countered back. “I know her. When she’s feeling scared or hurt, she wants to be home. And she wants a hug from her mama and papa. That’s what children do. When they’re scared, they want their parents.”

“So, what do you suggest we do?” Asked Alya. “Ambush them there?”

“Nope.” He looked at Tom and Sabine. 

The Gorilla drove Gabriel, Tom, Sabine, Alya, Nino,and Adrien over to the bakery.

Gorilla stood guard at the door. Sabine went up the stairs first, keeping her steps light. When she found the place empty, she urged them all up. 

With a swallow, Tom and Sabine pushed up the trapdoor to Marinette’s room.

The room was dark, as the blinds were closed, but there was a large form on the bed.

As Tom opened the trap door all the way, it tapped against the floor. The form in the bed shifted.

Sabine held her breath as Tom’s hand squeezed her shoulder.

Princess Justice blinked a few times, as she realized what she was seeing. She sat up fully, and let the blanket fall off of her. Then she crawled over the mattress and crept down the stairs. She didn’t appear welcoming .

Sabine tried to put her at ease. “Hi Sweetie,” she said softly.

She immediately made eye contact with her mother.

There was a tense silence for only a moment as Sabine stared at her, tears gathering in her eyes. “My baby…” she choked out.

Princess Justice swallowed harshly.

She just stared.

Tom took a step closer. “My beautiful little girl…won’t you let me hug you?”

Princess Justice could not find fault in her parents. What influence did bakers have?

Tom gave her a soft smile, and simply scooped her up in a hug, and held her in a cradle. “There there, just relax.”

Tom felt the way she tensed, her breathing becoming erratic, and her pulse quickening. Like a cat that was about to bolt.

“Shh, I gotcha.” He assured.

Adrien stood by, and began to pet her hair. “It’s alright. You’re safe now.”

Princess Justice melted. Her eyelids grew heavy.

Sabine watched the interaction fondly, She walked to her slowly, holding out her hands in a comforting way.

Princess Justice watched her approach, but didn’t run. She didn’t want to run.

No berating, but no condoning. Just acknowledgement.

“I thought…it was supposed to make me feel better. Hurting those that hurt me. But…I just feel worse. I’m sorry, maman…”

Sabine kissed her cheek. “My precious baby girl…I am so so proud of you. You’re brave, and smart, and kind and so creative!” Her voice was warm and soothing, in the way that a mother’s was. “You’re my hero, and I love you so much!”

Princess Justice exhaled with relief and slumped against her mother. “I’m so tired.”

“I bet you are. No more secrets, no more hiding…just healing and love. Is that alright with you?”

Princess Justice looked back over to Adrien. “And him?”

“You’ll be together. Through all of it. Right, Adrien?”

“Of course. Every second of every day, we’ll be together.”

Then she went to her pocket and took out the Ladybug earrings.

“Here,” she put them in her mom’s hands.

Sabine was shocked,"Ladybug?"

"That's me! put the earrings in."

In a pink flash, a little red sprite appeared, looking panicked. She met Sabine’s gaze with confusion and fear. “Where’s…?”

“Tikki.” Princess Justice said softly.

Tikki whirled around to face her, a gasp ripping from the being violently. “Marinette!”

Princess Justice looked away, hugging herself. “I…I didn’t want you to see me like this. But I know it’s for my own good that you do.”

“Oh Marinette!” Tikki wailed. “You’re…you’re hurt…and an akuma?”

She nodded.

“I—I….” Tikki tried to find the words, but ended up dissolving into sobs as she nuzzled her cheek. “I’m so so sorry Marinette…”

“It’s not your fault, Tikki.”

“Why did you take them off without denouncing me?"

"I was mad, I am sorry."

"It’s not your fault, Marinette"

“I know you’ve seen her, but you’ve never formally met. Tikki, this is my mother.”

“A pleasure,” Sabine smiled.

“Tikki is what allows me to turn into Ladybug. To put on the suit, all you have to do is say, ‘Tikki, spots on.’”

“Tikki, spots on?”

In a whirl of pink, Sabine’s clothes changed until a silk mask tied securely around her face.

“You look lovely, darling.” Tom complimented.

“All you have to do is capture the akuma with the yo-yo, you do that by drawing your finger down the middle.”

“Oh yes, I remember seeing you do it. Then I just fling it at them?”

“Yep, the yo-yo will catch and purify. Then you let them go.”

“And how do I cast the cure?”

“To cast cure without a Lucky Charm, all you do is toss the yo-yo up in the air and call ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ and it will activate. To detransform, say ‘spots off’.”

She released her akuma .

Sabine caught the two rogue butterflies with one swipe, and released them to fly away. “Bye bye little butterfly.” Then she tossed the yo-yo up in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The healing light exploded, rushing through the room, removing the suit Marinette before disappearing out into Paris.

"Spots Off.” The whirlwind pink disappeared just as it came, and Tikki appeared in front of her, barely staying afloat. 

“Madam Cheng?” She asked weakly.

“What is it, dear?”

“Um…I’m really hungry from the cure…do you have any cookies?”

Sabine gave her a sympathetic smile. “So you’re the one that steals my cookies in the morning.”

Tikki smiled sheepishly.

“Here.”

Tikki settled on a chair with a bag of mini chocolate chip cookies. 

After they all went downstairs, Marinette, Tikki, and Gabriel remained in the room.

Marinette looked at Gabriel and noticed a purple kwami.

Nooroo peeked ever so slightly out of Gabriel’s pocket.

All hell broke loose.

“ ** _You!_** ” Marinette grabbed Gabriel’s shirt, and yanked him to stand. “You disgusting piece of filth! Give me one good reason not to kill you this second!”

“Marinette! Let him go!” Tikki chided.

“You monster! Do you know how many nights I had to comfort Adrien because of your abuse!? How many times he cried because you neglected him!? You might be his father, but you aren’t his dad! You’re a walking poo stain! Scum of the earth! A selfish, evil, pathetic excuse for a man! I hate you! I hate what you did to him! And now this!? How could you betray him!?”

Gabriel wasn’t able to fight back. He was too stunned to say anything.

"Marinette, what are you talking about?"

"He’s Hawkmoth!”

“What?!”

“Nooroo! Nooroo get your butt out here!”

Tikki gasped as the lilac butterfly came into view, looking completely ashamed.

Marinette continued her rant, oblivious to the slack jaw in the room. “Is there a single person in your life that you haven’t hurt?! Haven’t manipulated into doing your biding!?”

“I didn’t mean to—“

You vile worm! So you listen to me when I say you are nothing but evil, Gabriel Agreste! Your heart is full of hatred and you aren’t capable of love! Not towards your son! Not towards your wife! That’s why she left you!”

“She didn’t leave me!”

Marinette let him go, curious, but still fuming, as to why that was the only thing he argued.

“You’re right. I’m vile, and cruel, and evil. But Emilie didn’t leave. She…” He swallowed.

She was watching him carefully, partly in fear of his violence. Partly because she wanted to give him a chance to redeem himself.

“The Peacock Miraculous is broken.” He began. “It was broken when we got it, though I didn’t know at the time. Emilie and I…we bought them from a vender in Tibet. Along with a book. We used them as inspiration in our designs. And for a while, thats all we used them for. But…Emilie, she always wore the peacock because she loved her Kwami so dearly. But Dusuu…she stole Emilie’s energy. And eventually, she fell asleep and wouldn’t wake up.” Gabriel fell into his chair, his head in his hands. “I didn’t know what to do. The doctors had no answers. She wasn’t dead, but…” He shook his head. “Nooroo told me there was a chance to save her, if I could get the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. I could unify their powers and make an ultimate wish.”

“So, you had to lure us out.” Said Marinette. “By akumatizing people.”

“Yes,” Gabriel breathed. “So many times, things went too far, and I told myself I’d quit. But then I’d get so close and…it just got worse and worse. I neglected everything. I was obsessed! ” He hugged his arms around his waist, feeling sick. “All this time, I was trying to protect him…trying to bring his mother back and make us a family again…but all I did was drive him away. This is all my fault. I’m responsible for this.”

Marinette said nothing, just glared and listened.

Gabriel raised his head to look into Marinette’s wide blue eyes. “So you’d be doing Adrien a favor by killing me.”

Marinette groaned at the sacrificial tone. He was just so stupid. “No, I wouldn’t. He loves you. I don’t know why, but he does. So, if you are really repentant, and whatever…then you better start acting like a father. Getting rid of you would just hurt him more…he doesn’t need any more loss.”

Gabriel smiled the tiniest bit.

“Adrien doesn’t need his mom anymore. He thought she was dead. He grieved. Alone. And then he healed and moved on. He found family in his friends. You’re the one that stayed behind in denial. Instead of dealing with the consequences of your actions, you brought everyone else down into madness with you. Do you know what seeing her alive again will do to him? Do you know how badly that will mess him up? Knowing that she was alive the whole time and she didn’t return? Or that you didn’t tell him!?”

Gabriel’s face paled. “I tried to tell him…but I didn’t think he’d understand.”

“He wouldn't. I barely understand it myself, and only because it’s over now.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, Marinette. I have to let you know, there’s someone here that’s been wanting to see you, but we had to make sure you were up for it.”

“Oh? Who’s that?”

“Would you like me to tell you? Or do you want to be surprised?”

She screwed up her lips. “Is it Adrien?”

“It’s not Adrien, unfortunately.”

She frowned slightly.

“I hear she’s a friend of yours.”

“It’s not Lila, is it?” She asked with fear.

“No, that’s not her name.”

Marinette shrugged. “I guess surprise me. I’m out of guesses.”

“Alright, I’ll go get her.”

Sabine, who had been sitting patiently nearby, took her hand and nodded in reassurance.

In the minutes that ticked by, Marinette grew uneasy. There weren’t many female friends she was comfortable seeing right now.

The sting of betrayal from Lila had never subsided. How hypocritical of her classmates to come here and wish her well after they humiliated her and betrayed her? What would they have to gain?

Would it be from guilt? Or just because they didn’t want to be on my bad side?

“I think I changed my mind,” She told her mother. “I don’t want to see anyone.”

Sabine nodded in understanding. “Alright, I’ll stop them before they come in.”

But she was a little too late, since Tom had returned, with Alya in tow.

“Hey girl…” She said softly.

Marinette shook her head. “No, no I can’t handle this. Not her. I can’t—“ Her throat squeezed, and it took a few tries to swallow.

“Marinette,” Alya spoke, her voice thick with emotion. “I know the last time we talked, things weren’t great…”

“I don’t want to talk to her,” Marinette interrupted, telling Tom.

“Please, just hear me out!” Alya begged.

“Why should I?” Marinette stared her down with a ruthless gaze. “You never listened to me. You told me I was just jealous of Lila when I told you she was lying. I wasn’t journalistic when I warned you about posting stuff on your blog. You were always telling me I was wrong. So why should I listen to you now?” She shrugged, gesturing her to answer.

“Well…” Alya started, but then stopped. She was really speechless. She shrugged. “You’re not wrong. I wasn’t always a good friend. But I love you, I love Marinette, more than anyone.”

“Then why didn’t you believe me? Why weren’t you there for me when I needed you? Why was Lila telling the world lies?”

Alya frantically wiped her tears away, trying to speak, but finding it too hard to.

Sabine just sighed sadly. "I Punched Lila in the face in school. After that, I wasn’t really allowed to be around her.”

Marinette shook her head in disbelief.

She began her tale. “Your mom called Nino and I. We were scared that because of what had happened at school, something was wrong. Maybe you had been akumatized or something. I didn’t know. So we went to everyone’s house, gathering a search party, and we looked all over for you. Around dinner time, we returned to the bakery to regroup. The akuma was still on the loose."

Marinette’s anger had begun to subside, as she listened intently.

“I got this sinking feeling in my gut when I saw you. There was yelling, and I punched Lila…but everyone knew the truth. Lila confessed she had lied.”

“So she found new targets.” Marinette supplied. 

“Exactly.” Alya continued, “Not long after, she was starting her web at school, talking with other students and some of our more…optimistic classmates into her lies. I just snapped.I thought everyone believed her. I don’t remember what she said. But she convinced everyone.”Alya shook her head, “No, not everyone. Just a tiny sliver of people. A loud sliver of people. You know Lila, she’s got that…wicked charisma that just ropes people in. She’s a manipulator, and she has to be in the lime light.”

Alya bit her lip and looked at Sabine, who in turn looked at Tom.

Tom shrugged. “You may as well tell her now. She’ll have to find out at some point.”

“Find out what?”

“Marinette...you were akumatized.”

Marinette felt her skin grow cold and her hands become clammy. She reached for her water to help swallow the lump on her throat. “Oh.”

Oh? _Oh?_ That’s the best she had? Ladybug! Akumatized! That’s the worst thing that could happen!

“I don’t...I don’t remember.” She whispered.

“No one does.” Alya reminded, gently. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Did I hurt anyone?”

Sabine reached over and squeezed her knee. “You gave me your earrings, and I did a Miraculous Cure.”

Tom squeezed her shoulder. “Marinette, you need to take a deep breath.”

“I don’t care about a darn deep breath!” She shouted.

“Okay, this conversation is over,” He declared. “Alya, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Marinette grabbed him back, digging her fingernails into his arm. “Not yet.”

Tom sighed. “First you wanted her to leave, now you want her to stay?”

“I need answers. Everyone knows everything. But I’ve literally been in the dark this whole time. What happened? What did I do?!”

Alya took a calming, considering breath. “Okay, I’ll tell you. You did wat any normal Akuma would do... But with the Miraculous cure,everything is fine!" 

“Please calm down Marinette.”

“Calm down?! No! I’m not going to calm down! I was akumatized! Hawkmoth finally got me! I have failed all the way across the board! So what else, huh?!? ”

“Marinette, you’re hysterical.” Sabine warned.

“Oh shut up, I’m allowed to be!” Marinette snapped, her voice cracking. 

"Marinette!" Sabine said nervously. "Your earrings, THEY ARE GONE! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated!!! Please comment. I'd love to hear what you have to say!  
> Please leave a comment.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine lost the earrings  
> It then ends up in the wrong hands...

The red and black earrings were bounced about in the palm that held them, slanted eyes rolling over the detail of them lazily, a slight smile twitching the lips up. It was really amazing that little things like this could be so powerful.  
Across from the holder, a little red kwami with black spots grimaced darkly as she glared at the human with big blue eyes. "They're not yours to use," she voiced, her soft tone scolding and harsh.  
"You're not exactly taking them from me," the wielder returned lightly.  
The little kwami didn't reply, glaring up. If she wasn't so small, the glare might've been rather frightful.  
Might've.  
The holder chuckled as a new thought bubbled to mind, "Are you even able to?"  
"There are consequences to misusing them," the little kwami warned.  
"And what sort of consequences would those be?"  
The little kwami didn't answer. The wielder scoffed, "I bet there aren't even consequences, are there?" Not waiting for an answer, they slipped the earrings on, grinning as they felt the magic tickle the air as the miraculous latch onto them. "What's the power?"  
The ladybug kwami's blue eyes narrowed.  
"What's the power," the order came again, dark and coy with authority.  
The little kwami flinched. Then looked away with a scowl. Breathing in, the little god slowly answered, "The ladybug miraculous is one of good luck, order, and creation. It should be used for good, and should be used by an ideal chosen."  
"Good thing I chose them."  
The little kwami scoffs.  
"How do I work it?"  
"You can fix anything dama—"  
"I don't care about fixing anything."  
"Well, that's largely what the earrings are used for. Fixing what's damaged."  
"Tikki."  
The little kwami shifted, grimacing as she hugged herself. "When transformed, whatever situation you're in, you have good luck on your side. Your chances of success are increased to a near certainty."  
The wielder smiled, pleased. "So I get to be lucky."  
Tikki didn't answer.  
"Tell me about this power of creation."  
"...Two powers, Lucky Charm, which creates an item that secures your success. And it, and your weapon, are used to do Miraculous Ladybug, which fixes-"  
"So Lucky Charm lets me win at everything?"  
With a furious look, the little red god confirmed, "Yes."  
"How delicious," came the purr, one finger coming up to trace over the earring. "How do I activate it."  
Tikki kept stubbornly quiet.  
"Tell me how to activate the earrings, Tikki!"  
"...A command is what activates them. Spots on sparks the transformation."  
"How do I drop it?"  
"...Spots off."  
With a devious smile, they called, "Tikki, spots on!"  
The little kwami grimaced as she was sucked up into an earring, washing the wielder in a vibrant pink light, leaving a light reddish yellow suit with lumpy black spots to cover them. Looking over at their mirror, pleased with the design. Idle fingers came to lightly tap the yo-yo curiously. "No wings," they murmured, "how strange." Unclasping the yo-yo, they gave an experimental swing, beaming as it started to spin about naturally, no trouble in what they wanted it to do. This was doable.  
Stopping the yo-yo and catching it easily, the red-dressed figure slipped towards their balcony, smirking at the unsuspecting city, painted over by the sunset.  
"Ladybug," came the contemplative whisper.  
It felt too childish and soft of a name.  
Heaven forbids Ladybird.  
That sounded downright gentle.  
There was no interest to be the gentle healer that Tikki declared the earrings were for.  
Red Beetle... that sounded too coarse for their tastes.  
Maybe ... Coccinelle...  
No. it seemed... flashy.  
"Coccinella," the whisper came, replacing the previous name. The smile grew and eyes gleamed.  
That sounded far better to their ears...

.  
.  
In a large dark room, long forgotten and abandoned, lay a small brooch with a thick layer of dust. Covered and smudged, it's color was lost to idle time, and it's being entirely hidden in the shadows. The dark gem of it flickered, like a spark that was trying to flare into a flame. With a determined flick, it flared off in a soft, blue light.  
The only light to glow in the large room.  
.  
.  
.  
In a small, pitch-black room, a soft shy blue light gleamed, revealing a small peacock shaped piece of jewelry, leaning against the portrait of a blonde woman with summer green eyes and a bright smile.

Adrien tried to walk as slowly as possible as his photographer ducked around him, snapping an array of wild shots, trying to capture him in the soft glow of morning. "Hold it!" he cried and Adrien froze, not moving a muscle as he heard the fast chirp of clicks.  
"Eccellente!" he cried, then waved Adrien to sit on the fountain rim. "Give me bashful look, like thinking of your amore!"  
Adrien offered the camera a bashful, fond smile as he thought of his Mama.  
"Now-"  
"Can we take a break?" Adrien hurriedly asked, perking in his seat on the rim. He spared a nervous glance over at Nathalie, but she was distracted on her cell, brow furrowed as she sorted through her contacts and emails. With an upcoming fashion contest in the works, both her and Père were busy getting ready for it. This was his chance to ease his busy load a little.  
He glanced to the photographer, hopeful and nervous.  
That depended if he got the ok...  
Considering him, the photographer flashed him a reassuring smile and gave a nod. "Fifteen minutes!" he declared.  
Slumping in relief, Adrien got up and stretched, happy for the break.  
It's been shoot after shoot after shoot.  
He was ready this contest to be done.  
Sighing as he dropped from his stretch, Adrien slowly and carefully walked about, keeping wary eyes on Nathalie. It would all be over if she caught him. But her back stayed to him, grumbling angrily into her cell. Grinning at her distraction, he allowed himself to relax and look around the park they were shooting at. It was one of the closer parks to his home, and a bit more secluded. Very few seemed to know and visit it. An ideal place to do a shoot unbothered by any fans.  
The only other people he could see were two girls in pigtails hanging out across the way, occupied with a sketchbook. He could faintly hear the little girl babble on from where he stood, the words flying out of her mouth so fast, he couldn't catch just what she was talking about.  
Marinette with her just smiled and nodded, looking very amused as she watched the smaller draw away.  
It was very cute.  
The little girl met his stare, and grinned. Giving him a big wave, she called, "Hi! You're very pretty!"  
Marinette was next to her looked up curiously, then shared a small, shy smile, waving to him alongside the little Manon.  
With an eager grin, Adrien waved back, happy to humor them.  
He thought about going over, saying hi and asking what the she was drawing;  
"Adrien!" Nathalie harshly called out, her voice thick with agitation and stress. He tensed, realizing that he had just walked into her line of sight. He turned sharply, meeting her scowling eyes. "Get back to work!"  
Adrien deflated.  
Flashing Marinette a reassuring grin, he bid, "Stay safe!" and slipped towards the photographer, informing him that he was ready to get back to work.  
Behind him, Marinette smiled.  
He turned to eye the two girls across the way, considering Marinette was pointing to the drawing and providing tips on the doodle while Manon listened intently.  
She was of fire, he thought. The light in her eyes, how she drew the girl's attention with her words, how she held herself.  
But her flame small and shy.  
That flame shouldn't be so shy and weak.  
It needed to be strong.  
Needed to be fierce.

____________________

Adrien sighed as he slipped into his room and dropped to the couch. The day certainly turned out more eventful than he thought it would be. Well, he didn't quite know what he saw.  
Something red, that was for sure.  
Red and flying.  
It left him unnerved.  
Pulling out his cell, he flipped through the web, trying to find some report about that red blur. He wasn't the only one to see it. The red blur was seen all over Paris. No one knew what it was or why it was zipping around.  
How unnerving.  
He pursed his lips, a little annoyed and a little nervous. If there was something strange running around, his time outside was going to be even more limited. And then this... whatever that was.  
Sighing, he turned to his side, pouting.  
"Plagg claws out!"  
He jumped up onto the window frame, belt tail stretched out for balance.  
He pursed his lips, humming as he looked over the streets. Where could the ladybug miraculous be?  
He wasn't going to find it staring out like this. Adrien was giddy that he'd have to go out and find it.  
He reached back and drew forward the silver bar clipped to his belt. It came easy, fit perfectly in his black glove. With a flick of his wrist, he jumped a little when it extended out into a staff. Another flick and it stretched out again. With an excited shuffle, Chat jumped out of the window, pointing the silver staff down to the ground. It grew out, slamming onto the yard and carrying him towards the closest tree.  
Chat slammed into it, grunting when he was bounced and jumped around firm branches. He sunk his claws into the wood, steadying himself. With a click, the staff shrunk back to its original size. Sinking his claws a little deeper, Chat started to scale up the tree. He burst out of the top, not noticing the leaves and twigs tangled up in his hair. Instead, he looked around expectantly, ears echoing his excitement, twitching and twirling about.  
Where could that miraculous be...?  
On a whim, he jumps out towards an empty street, and easily jumped up to the closest building, acing the three stories like it was nothing.  
Giddy, Chat dashed off, feeling alive and rejuvenated.  
He felt like he could do anything!  
Nothing could stop him!

\---------------------

The yo-yo swung lazily from the edge of a roof, contemplative.  
A jewelry store stood below it, Gabriel fashioned on the front of it, right below wide skylights. Much like the rest of the city, it was painted in a soft pink glow of a setting sun.  
Some of the finest works of Gabriel Agreste was found here.  
And if what Tikki said was true, it'd be easy for the taking. It should go Coccinella's way.  
A startled pigeon dove by, cooing in alarm and Coccinella tensed, staring after it.  
There were soft clicks behind them, that sounded like claws bouncing off the tiles, something heavy and big drawing near. Coccinella looked back, catching sight of gleaming green eyes.  
A dark body surged forward and Coccinella dropped off the roof, throwing the yo-yo out and catching a near chimney, swerving around and safely landing on the roof. The dark figure yowled out, crashing through the skylights and jerking the jewelry store's alarm on. Coccinella fled, not stopping they reached home. The instant they dropped onto the balcony, they ordered, "Spots off!"  
The magic fled away and Tikki burst out. Before she could dive away, her tail was grabbed and she was jerked down. Her squeak was cut off when a hand firmly grabbed her.  
Tikki sat up, breathing hard as she turned her watering eyes up to the wielder, glaring.  
Tikki flinched away.  
The wielder leaned back.  
Tikki dove away to the other side of the room, shooting a dark glare. Safe from reach.  
Before wielder could move, Tikki hid away into the vanity.

__________________________________

Heart pounding and shaken, Adrien clumsily dropped back into his bathroom.  
For a moment he froze, listening for anyone that was near or looking for him.  
Silence rang on and he sighed in relief. He didn't see any on his back.  
The black leather-like material just gleamed back, shining with reflective colors of blue and purple and green. Well, that was one perk for this day.  
No damage was done.  
Though he did feel sore.  
And had accidentally broken into his father's own store.  
A great first outing...  
Frowning, he held up his claws. "Claws in," he ordered.  
The magic fell away, taking the suit with it, and Adrien shuddered a little when he felt it leave. Plagg zipped out, crossing his arms and giving Adrien an unimpressed look.  
Adrien winced. "Sorry," he said quickly. "It, it could've gone better."  
"You think?" Plagg said, one ear twitching.  
Cringing, Adrien hurried out, "I'm really sorry..."  
Plagg simply hummed and dove for the counter, dropping down to sniff a bottle of soap, drawing away with disgust.  
Plagg whips around, giving the boy an odd look.  
Plagg snorts. "You're a silly kitten, dumb with youth and inexperience. It's expected that you'll make mistakes here and there." Tugging a whisker, Plagg sighed, "Now you know to think before you leap. Or at least, don't make so big of a jump next time."  
Adrien looked away, blushing. Straightening, he slipped the silver ring back on, relaxing as he felt the magic latch onto him again. Much more comfortable than before. He glanced at Plagg, still a little unsure. "I didn't get the ladybug's miraculous though..."  
"Unsurprising," Plagg commented. "It's not easy to get a miraculous back. Till Marinette pops up with another miraculous, just assume you're on your own."  
Adrien drooped.  
Plagg waved his pout away. "You can try again tomorrow."  
Adrien smiles, bringing his hand up and twirling the silver ring. He promised, "I'll get the ladybug miraculous back."  
Humming, Plagg agreed, "I'm sure you will. Now, get me some food. I haven't eaten in so long..." The kwami fell back.  
"Your Camembert stinks"  
...It was a little less amazing.


	4. Guilt

All she could feel was the overwhelming sense of guilt.

How could she have done this? Marinette, she was the sweetest, most caring person in the world. How could Alya have let her self doubt her? Marinette who was her best friend.

Comfort, happiness, all of those positive things, those weren’t something she deserved any longer. Alya didn’t have the right to be happy, not when she made her friend suffer so horribly.

Ah, she didn’t have the right to even call Marinette a friend. No, friends don’t betray each other in such an awful way. Friends don’t believe a stranger over the other. Friends don’t turn their backs on each other.

Alya wasn’t a good friend. Alya had used Marinette. Alya had used Marinette’s kindness, had forced her into things. She had never given anything in return.

Guilt overrode. A monster didn't even begin to describe Lila what was, but that didn’t mean Alya wasn’t one either. She was just as bad and she knew it. But unlike Lila, she would make up for her mistakes. Alya promised to make Marinette proud. Forgiveness wasn’t something Alya would ever be given.

"Watch out Rossi, your in for a rude awakening!!!" she said as she put a fist in the air. "I will get my revenge, I don't care how long it'll take. But I will ruin Lila Rossi."


	5. Birds

Near Notre Dame was where Chat did his hunting this evening. Crouching, Adrien prowled around, nose twitching as he sought the Ladybug. He stomped when he heard near movement. He whipped towards them, catching sight of a red and black leg before it drew back into the shadows, seemingly nervous.

He crouched down, ready to pounce.

He dove at the Ladybug, slashing.

The Ladybug darted around, dancing away from his claws easily. 

He retorted, "Give up the miraculous Ladyb-"

He was tripped by a foot and flung away by steady hands, towards the edge of the building. He instinctively sunk his claws into a gargoyle, scraping up the back of its head as he held tightly to it, body hanging over the Seine. He spared a wary glance to the silver river below, body cringing instinctively at the sight of it. He shoved the feeling back. It was ok.

Just got to climb back up-

He looked up when he heard a sneer.

"It's Coccinella, Chat Noir."

Coccinella was crouched before him, blocking any chance for Chat Noir to scale up. "And I'll take that ring since you're not going to put it to good use." With a smirk, Coccinella adds, "You're quite horrible with it anyway. I didn't think anyone could suck at being a hero like this."

That black glove was coming for his ring.

But Chat froze, stiff at Coccinella's words.

He knows they got them roughly the same time, Coccinella little before him.

And yet, already Coccinella has mastered the ladybug miraculous, directing good luck against him, cursing him with his own misfortune, able to get around easily. Already had the miraculous mastered and down…

That glove was nearly upon his ring.

They were going to take it, probably master it better than him and…

He jerked his claws back, sinking them into the back of the gargoyle's head, jerking him lower, hanging him over the dark Seine below, much to Coccinella's surprise.

He couldn't let that happen.

Coccinella could not have both.

He glanced at down at the river, considering his options, ignoring how his stomach churned slightly.

He turned back to Coccinella , he had a smug smirk.

He let go, dropping down into the Seine, watching Coccinella gape.

It was a satisfying sight.

Only to end up ruined by the river.

Chat thought he'd be fine.

That he'd make it.

He was a decent swimmer.

He should be fine, especially with the suit.

He forgot the cat factor.

That most cats didn't agree with water.

As soon as he hit the water, he panicked. It was overwhelming, it was cold, it was pressuring; it was a loud roar in his ears that frightened him. He thrashed beneath the waves. Slashed at the water, trying to get something to ground himself.

But he was too free, floating in a suffocating space.

His chest was burning, instinct nearly pushing him to open his mouth, gasp for breath, but logic kept it closed, knowing water would just rush in.

He needed air.

Needed to get out.

He, he was in the water.

He, he was sinking.

He was going to die.

He wasn't going to make it.

He-

Something grabbed his wrist, a small hand curling around the cuffs behind his claws, squeezing it.

Chat latched onto the being, jerking and wiggling, barely noting the stray kicks at his sides. He just clutched them, trying to stay connected.

He was going to die if he ever let go.

He burst out above the surface with a desperate gasp, choking and hacking when he wound up swallowing water and air.

Faintly he could hear another cough beside his head, felt a tug as he was pulled along.

Chat kicked out blindly, clutching his savior.

As soon as he felt the grounding touch of cement, his claws latched onto the flat surface, hauling them both out of the water and collapsing, gasping and coughing and shaking from the experience.

"You... you ok?" a shaky voice asked beside him. A hand went over his claws, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

Chat barely noticed, giving himself instinctive shakes, trying to get the water off, hating how it clung and slid down his skin, hating how heavy it made his hair, hating how it was in his ears.

Neither noticed the faint flash of pink that happened near them down the way.

"I...I am alright" 

"Marinette! Where are you!" a girl somewhere near screamed. 

He turned to his savior, recognizing her as Marinette. Now she was soaked from diving in after him. She was currently staring off to the side, frowning as the girl in the distance continued to scream.

When she turned to him, blue eyes wide, Adrien jerked back, ears down against his head, his eyes apologetic and wide.

_________________________  
"Where's my cheese?"

Adrien didn't move to get it though, frowning thoughtfully.

Adrien winces. "I'm sorry," he offers. If he had gotten those earrings by now…

Plagg waved him off. "So long we get her back in the end, it'll be fine." Plagg shoved the tin's top away, cooing as he drew near to greet the cheese. Making a disgusted sound, Adrien drew away and plopped into his chair, turning to his three computer screens. He missed how Plagg paused, turning slanted green eyes towards him, considering this boy.

Plagg slid the cheese up and took a considering bite, watching Adrien start to search the web, trying to find all the information he can on this Coccinella.

One that was doing better than Plagg had anticipated.

One that had the cunning and ambition that a Ladybug should have.

And that was a challenge to a kitten that has yet to learn how to plan. That was more driven to jump before he looked.

And had no guarantee of getting help. They could be on their own dealing with this Coccinella.

Perhaps Plagg should share a power, one that will make this kid think more. A power that Chat Noir does need more than Cataclysm's destruction. And now, seeing Adrien so stressed about hurting others, Plagg was encouraged.

_________________________________

Before she could move, her trapdoor burst open. "MARINETTE!"

The dark haired girl jumped with a squeal, sending her sketchbook into the air. She tensed, watching it hover for a moment, before falling down, past her terrace railing. Scrambling up, Marinette gripped her railing, wincing as she watched the book hit the ground hard. A tired sound, somewhere between a squeak and a groan, bubbled out of her.

Alya came up beside her, wincing as she peered down. "Sorry," she offered weakly.

"It's ok," Marinette returned tiredly. She'll go down and get it. "There wasn't anything important on it anyway..." Just a squiggle. One she'll probably end up erasing. Turning to Alya, she asked, "What's up?"

Alya jumped, a big smile on her lips as she excited said, "They were seen again!"

Marinette winced at the statement, turning away as Alya pulled out her cell. "Look! We got a picture!" She showed the dark haired girl the blurry image of something black pursuing a red figure.

"Third sighting?" Marinette guessed.

"For Red," Alya said, She scrolled down, skimming comments.

"Red stole my Miraculous!."

Marinette looked up, blinking when she caught sight of a peacock. Staring after it.

* * *

Chloe was boasting about some new earrings she was trying out and was evidently "to die for".

Marinette didn't care to listen.

Marinette lurched forward, resting her head on her cool desk.

Faintly she heard Bustier call for order and her two friends turned to the front.

She peered out the window, not paying attention to Bustier as she started off the plan today. She just stared out, not thinking about anything, just relaxing. Marinette was roused from her numb thoughts when she caught sight of a Peacock flying by.

Intrigued, she watched it swerve, drawing near and resting on the outside window, flapping it's wings curiously, peering into the classroom.

It stayed there the whole period.

* * *

_______________________ p>"You have a friend!"

Marinette gave a start, looking up at Alya with a loud, "Huh?"

With an amused smile, Alya pointed.The dark haired girl blinked in surprise at the peacock standing at the sidewalk next to her. "When did that get there?" she wondered, tilting her head about to peer at the bird from different angles, a charming smile growing on her lips.

It was kinda magical to have such a shy, lovely bird land next to her.

Alya shrugged, coming a little closer to peer at the pale beauty. "You know," her best friend voiced, "I notice we've been getting a lot of these guys flying around."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed slowly, turning away to peer back at her sketchbook, trying to draw with her left hand again.

Still a struggle.

With a bored shrug, Marinette offered, "Maybe it's a migration season for these guys?"

"Maybe," Alya agreed, seating herself down beside Marinette, eyeing the birdy that still hasn't flown away. It didn't even shy from Alya when she drew close. "You know, I notice I see most of them around your bakery."

"I do have a balcony garden. Maybe they love roses?"

"True," Alya hummed. "I wonder where these guys go..."

Marinette snorts. "Following the birds. "

Alya jabs her shoulder against Marinette's, startling the birdy enough to fly away. But then circled around, landing on Marinette's sketchbook and flapping its wings at her.

The two girls stared at it, surprised.

Then Alya hugged her close, shaking her shoulder and excitedly proclaiming, "You made a friend!" The bird wasn't disturbed enough to flee, instead it just waved one of its arms up at Marinette.

...It did almost look like it was beckoning her.

Alya noticed too. She whispered-screamed, "Girl we should follow it."

Marinette scoffed, brushing such a notion away. "It's just a bird Alya, it's going to take us all over the city. We got things to do." With that, she waved the bird away. Satisfied that it was gone, resumed trying to sketch, and Alya watching her struggle.

Had she looked up, she would've noticed that the birdy hadn't left.

It was perched above on a light post, watching them.

* * *

Music notes filled the room, practiced and perfect.

Flawless.

Precise.

In accordance to his father and music teacher, this was how music was supposed to be. Perfect, elegant, precise, and flowing. No strange notes to ruin the piece, just a constant, pleasant lull to sing in the ears of any that would listen.

Robotically, Adrien moved and played about.

Long fingers moved swiftly with practiced eased, finding and pressing down on notes he knew like the back of his hand. Notes he could play with his eyes closed. Notes he sometimes did play with his eyes closed.

So used to playing this how it's supposed to, Adrien just allowed his body to move on its own, not paying attention to what keys he reached for. All the while his mind wandered and drifted, rolling with the elegant white noise he made.

His thoughts rolled around Coccinella.

The memory of black gloves reaching for his ring, the music rising with tension as he recalled it.

He remembered the girl that saved him, with eyes as blue as the sky, dark hair gleaming with blue like crow feathers in the light.

The music went low and sorrowful as he recalled the red littered over her biceps, the thin dribble doing down her pale arms.

His mind drifted towards Misfortun—

His cell went off, and in his surprise, Adrien hit the wrong note.

The blond instinctively flinched, jerking his hands away so he wasn't making that off-key sound anymore.

He spared a glance towards the door, half expecting his tutor to pop in and scold him.

She didn't.

Conscious that he should be playing now, Adrien unlocked his cell to check his email.

The only time he got emails were schedule updates from Nathalie or Chloe decided to update him about what was going on in her life. Or to complain about something that he could maybe help with, or at least offer an ear for her.

He resumed playing on the piano. Unable to help himself, the music shifted, notes tickled with levity, a musical tone inching into territories that were unknown and often discouraged.

Not that Adrien cared at this point.

Still though, Adrien was giddy with energy.

* * *

After Alya had pointed it out… Marinette noticed that yes, there were a lot of peacocks hanging around.

And she couldn't grasp why.

Paying attention, for the rest of the day, they did linger around her and her home a lot. And curiously, they didn't do usually birdy behavior. They never landed on her flowers. They perched close to her. On her, her sketchbook, her railing, her window... and they were always waving their arms at her, like they were beckoning her to follow them, to come with them.

It was strange and a little unnerving.

And she was finding herself... very curious.

Should she follow them...?

Like, what was the harm?

She'd have a student pass for the train and bus, she knew her way around the city.

Maybe they'd guide her to a new park waiting to pour inspiration into her.

And if not, maybe she could use a break, a change of scenery, a little adventure. Outside lingering around jewelry stores, that red villain hasn't done anything yet to hurt the public. Marinette should be ok to travel about.

And the appearances seem to be a bit random, especially since Chat has been running around, hunting for the red villain.

It's enough that it seems to scare Red into hiding. To not appear too often.

She should be fine.

Tugging on her blazer, stashing her cell in her purse, calling out that she's going out, Marinette zipped outside, looking up to see a butterfly hugging the bakery window. As soon as her gaze landed on it, the birdy took off, fluttering down the street, seemingly delighted that she was following.

Like a curious child, Marinette followed, making sure to keep up with the streets around her.

The birds never flew off too far from her.

On busy streets she had to wait to clear, it landed on her shoulder or on a light post, waiting for her. And the instant she could cross, it led her on.

She found it a little strange that it had no interest going to the parks they passed, so she certainly saw quite a few other birds there.

But as it flew on, she kept following, her curiosity too high to ignore.

It was starting to get dark when Marinette came to a neighborhood she didn't know. Buildings seemed pressed tighter together here, windows were dark, and there were barely any other sounds around.

She suspected that the neighborhood had been abandoned…

And yet the bird still beckoned.

It waited for her on a sidewalk corner, flapping its wings anxiously.

Marinette eyed it, then turned and eyed the surrounding buildings. She should probably start heading back... As if reading her thoughts, the bird flew frantically around her, twisting around and beckoning her. It flew towards a nearby building that stood across from her, a building with cracked windows and worn boards on the door. It landed on that door, then flew back to her, waving its arms.

...It really wasn't guiding her to some peaceful park with a garden, Marinette realizes, feeling queasy as she stared at the old, abandoned building.

It wanted to take her here.

...Why?

Why would a simple bird…

Unless it wasn't a normal bird.

She took a few steps back when it drew near.

It stopped, peering back with dark eyes.

Marinette gripped her purse strap, eyes frantically looking between the butterfly and building.

"What's, what's in there?" she demanded, "What, what are you?!"

The peacock turned and landed before the building, staying still as it peered at her.

...It seemed sad?

How or why a bird would seem sad was beyond her... yet it left her sore thinking it sad. It was gentle so far, nothing bad has happened to her yet; she was still curious as to why it took her here... With a groan, she took nervous steps closer, ignoring the bug as it perked and danced around her.

This was how people in horror movies get killed, she mentally pointed out, working on loosening those boards so she could get in. Mindful, it wasn't through following a butterfly but still, definitely going into a creepy, empty building…

"What am I doing?" she mutters as she snapped another board off, huffing as that bird flew eagerly between her and the openings, anxious to see her inside.

Marinette only paused when she noticed there were more birds now, all drifting around, eager to greet her. Some even landed on her arm, tapping her encouragingly.

"This so weird," she mutters.

By their insistence, she wormed her way through the opening gaps, wrinkling her nose at the musk and age of the interior.

This hadn't aged well since it was abandoned.

Despite this, the birds didn't care, zipping away and fluttering deeper into the building, beckoning her.

There was a soft glow on the bottom of the floor, instantly drawing her gaze down to it.

Something small and blue gleamed back at her. Before Marinette could move, the birds swarmed around her, landing on her and freezing her in place in surprise. Seconds ticked by as they rested on her, tapping her, flicking their wings.

The glow on the floor flickered and slowly they all flew off and flew towards it.

She watched with awe as they disappeared into that light, flickering out of existence.

This, they, they weren't natural.

This, whatever this was, this…

Marinette couldn't even decide, just watching the swarm flicker and disappear as they landed on whatever was on the floor.

p>Slowly, she drew near, crouching down beside it.

The last peacock disappeared in a flicker.

The little orb glowed on, expectant and welcoming.

Slowly, she reached for it. The instant her fingers touched the smooth surface, a wave of... sensations hit her, it felt warm, it felt encasing, it felt overwhelming. It was like she was being tackled and dragged down into an ocean of emotion and sensations and-

Marinette jerked away, surprised.

Her finger tingled in response, and she rolled fingers reflexively, eyeing the little jewel with wide eyes.

The glow of the jewel dimmed considerably; it almost seemed apologetic, sheepish, and nervous?

Warily, she reached for it again, jerking back when it gleamed excitedly, then quickly dimmed, waiting for her.

Her finger touches the smooth surface once more.

This time, the sensation was bearable.

It felt like a warm hand wrapping around hers, it felt like the hold of a kneeling person, tugging at her hand, pleading to be helped up from a fall.

She helped it.

Her fingers slid around the round jewel, picking it up and bouncing it in her palm.

That glow flared out, offering tingling mixes of emotions from it. Happy, jittery, nervous... Marinette stood shakily, echoing the jewel as she stared down at it with wide eyes.

Drawing near the broken window, she held the jewel out to the dimming day, looking it over.

It was a brooch.

A dark little brooch with a little silver frame wrapped around the bottom. 

She tilts her head at it curiously, then snaps the jewel closed, eyeing it. 

But, what was this doing here?

What was this?

What were those peacocks?

She glanced outside, wincing when she noticed the sun practically set.

She had to hurry home.

She'll get answers later.

Wrapping her hands around the little jewel, considering it, Marinette dropped it in her purse and hurried back down the stairs to head home.

She'll figure out this jewel when she was safely home.

When she was safely home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late!

She jumped when she heard a sound above.

A gleeful shout rang through the air, one that made her jerk and looked around wildly, trying to locate the chortle that followed it.

_"WHOOOOOOOOO!"_

She saw something move above her, spinning in a fancy flourish, and met a flash flicker of green eyes looking down.

The figure came to a sudden stop on one of the roofs, stumbling a bit, then drawing near, green eyes looking down at her, wide-eyed and surprised.

She gaped back, equally surprised.

It was Chat.

By looks of it, he looked surprised to be here too, sparing a fast glance around his surroundings.

Marinette fiddled with her strap, unsure what to do with him here.

Call out a hello?

Or would that end up scaring him away?

She watched as he jumped high into the air, doing a barrel roll and landing in a crouch near her.

He sat in a crouch, peering at her with big, wide eyes. His smile so shaky, he looked like he was trying to keep it up.

Marinette stared back, equally surprised.

He offered her a shy, awkward smile. "Hi," he greeted.

She returned it, offering him a wave, only to wince when her wrist stung, protesting the movement. "Hello."

The two stood awkwardly for a moment, eyeing the other, a bit unsure what to make of the other. Scrambling for a conversation. 

Straightening her shoulders, resolute, she drew near, jerking his attention to her. She crouched down, offering her hand to him.

He blinked at the offered hand, then carefully reached his claws back, only to stop, sparing a wary glance to his claws.

Marinette made the first move, intertwining their fingers.

Meeting his green eyes

"Did you find them?" Sparing a wary glance towards the towering buildings. "Did you find Red ?"

He blinked. "Red?"

"The uh, Ladybug-"

"Coccinella," he growled the name, looking away with a huff, his ears going flat on his head. He shook his head. "Not about. At least, I haven't seen…"

"Glad to hear that," she murmured.

He nodded in agreement, looking around with her as if searching for Harlequin. Then it clicked in his head that this was a bit rougher side of Paris.

He shouldn't be here, and yet it seemed he raced here, drunk from joy.

And _she_ shouldn't be here too.

Turning to her with a frown, he crossed his arms as Marinette gave him a curious blink. He asked, "What are you doing out here? At night? Alone?"

She stiffened, her smile turning a bit grim. "Heading home," she said.

Chat narrowed his eyes, humming at that.

He drew near, leaning into her space. "How far is home...?"

She opens her mouth to reassure that it's not far, only to close it as she grimly noted that home would be roughly two hours away.

She was going to be in so much trouble…

Catching on that she was likely far, he offered, jabbing his thumb back in a random direction, "I can take you home."

Marinette stared at him. "You can?" she uttered in surprise.

"Yes!" Unable to help himself, he eagerly bragged, "I can get you back in no time!"

"...How?"

He puffed out his chest, claws set to his hips. "I'm a strong cat."

She looked the hero up and down, taking in his slim, skinny form, and his noodle arms. Was he strong?

Well, maybe.

He can jump pretty high, and she did see him move pretty quickly.

But… could he really take her weight?

Catching onto her skepticism, he gave her an offended gasp. "Doubting me? Meowch."

She gave him a flat look. "Did, did you just-"

"Would you give this knight a chivalrous chance? See you home safe?"

Marinette looked him over, considering him.

Chat stood tensely for a few seconds, waiting for her answer.

Finally, she said, "I live near Notre Dame." Shyly she clasped hands together, a flutter going through her.

He beamed.

Drawing near, Chat crouched down, bearing his back to her. Looking over his shoulder, he called, "Climb on! I assure you, I don't bite."

She slowly came over and awkwardly climbed on.

"I got you," he reassured.

She gave a nervous nod.

Bouncing on his heels, Chat raced down the street, surprising her with his speed and how easily he carried her. She squealed when he jumped up, easily scaling up the building and to the roof, not minding Marinette tightening her grip on him and pressing her face to his shoulder.

He stopped on the roof, looking around for Harlequin one last time, just to be sure, before rushing off towards Notre Dame, locked on getting this little lady home.

* * *

The whole race there, Marinette held tight to the hero as he moved, feeling his body curve and shift beneath her as he ran and jumped. Sometimes for big gaps between buildings, Marinette could swear that when he jumped over, they fly over the Parisian streets.

As thrilling as it was, she still couldn't help but tighten her grip on him each time they moved and jumped, unused to this rush, this way of travel.

"How you doing back there?" Chat called out, Notre Dame in sight.

"Ok!" she reassured, looking down, watching the Seine run alongside them.

Still, to make it easier, when they reached Notre Dame, he dropped steadily before the grand cathedral. As soon as they were solid and set on the ground, Marinette's legs dropped from his side and hit the ground with a clumsy plop, and wobbled underneath her. Till her legs were steady, she kept her arms around Chat's shoulders, blinking as she came down from the rush.

Chat stood patiently while waiting for her to recover, turning to flash her a grin. "You did very well, especially now with no powers."

"Oh gee, thanks," Marinette responded, feeling steady enough to back away. Clasping her hands together, she said, "Thanks, for bringing me home."

"Anytime," he promised. "You can count on me to come save the day." He gave her a wink.

"Confident much?"

He set a claw on his chest, stating, "Well, I am the coolest cat around."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm so clawsome, I even awe myself."

"Ok Chat."

He just grinned, like a smug kitten who got the cream.

He surprised her when he took her hand and pressed a chaste kiss on the knuckles. "Till our paths cross again," he bid, then turned and darted away, easily disappearing into the night.

Marinette peered after him, even when she couldn't see him anymore.

With a hum, she stretched out then wandered home, purse bouncing off her hip. Inside she met her parents' curious questions with reassurance, wound up losing time and just caught up drawing.

As she slipped up into her room, the day caught up to her, her body slumping with exhaustion. Going to her desk, she set her purse down, opening it up and taking out the now still, dormant brooch.

* * *

There was a tickle on her nose. A light, fluttering touch. Marinette wrinkled and rolled her nose, relaxing when it went away. Only for it to come back, tapping her nose once more. Making a displeased sound, she rolled away from that touch, sighing as she was left alone in peace once more.

Then that light touch came and danced upon her brow.

With a growl, she moved to swat it away.

It was back seconds later.

She snapped up, huffing, "What?!"

She blinked sleepily at the white butterfly floated before her, settling down on her knee. It gave her a cheery wave.

Marinette stared at it, long and hard.

The butterfly went still, unsure, peering at her with curious dark eyes.

Finally Marinette murmured, "It wasn't a dream."

The butterfly's wings gave a chirpy flap.

With a tired sound, Marinette flopped back down, smearing her hands over her face, groaning out as she tried to wake.

Butterfly brooch.

She had a mysterious butterfly brooch in her room.

Had a magical ability to make butterflies.

What does one do with that?

There was a playful tap at her hand and she parted them to peer at the butterfly dancing over her. With her gaze on it, it darted away. She sat up enough to watch it zip down to the lower section of her room.

Thinking it was leaving her alone now, she rolled to her side to fall back asleep, only it came zipping back, tickling her cheek this time as it tried to wake her up, making her utter loud sounds of protest.

She did give a start when she heard her mother call, _"Marinette! You're going to be late for school!"_

She jerked up, surprising the butterfly.

It scrambled out of the way as Marinette scrambled out of bed and hurried downstairs to get ready and grab a quick breakfast.

The butterfly settled on the railing, slumping slightly.

Then it perked up when Marinette rushed back in, heading for her closest for a fresh garb of clothes, a croissant hanging from her mouth.

The butterfly dove at her, darting around her, making her pause at its insistence. She stared at it when it went to her desk, landing on the dark jewel and tapping it, pleading and persistent. She went towards it, taking her croissant in one hand as she chewed up the bite in her mouth. With her other hand, she picked up the brooch, considering it. The butterfly peered up at her with hopeful dark eyes.

Swallowing, she looked between the butterfly and the brooch. She moved to say something to it, only to jerk when her mother called, _"Marinette."_

She set the brooch down, insisting, "Later!" and zipped out of the room, barely remembering to grab her school bag.

The butterfly sat still on the desk, then faded away as it drooped.

* * *

Chloe hummed happily as she looked over herself in her handheld mirror, tilting her head about to admire the dark earrings she wore. She adored them so much. They were utterly perfect. The greatest-

Chloe paused when there was unfamiliar movement in her peripheral vision.

A strange mix of a color of red and charcoal.

A girl Chloe didn't care to catch the name of.

A girl Chloe won't bother with, so long as she stayed out of her way.

Though, Chloe was finding herself annoyed with how the girl just stood still, looking over the room.

Chloe called out, "You're quite an eyesore, aren't you?"

The girl turned to Chloe, flashed her a smile, then went to the back of the room, choosing to sit next to Nathanael.

Out of sight, and out of mind.

That was one annoyance out of the way.

For now, she'll definitely have to meet with that girl later to make it clear who ruled this school.

* * *

"My, my," a voice rang out behind Lila. "The eyesore is rather bold."

She turned, seeing Chloe peer at her with a narrow of her eyes, Sabrina hanging back, frowning at Lila, unsure. Lila turned to her, beaming. She said in pure delight, "Chloe Bourgeois? The Mayor's daughter? Oh, what a pleasure this is!"

Chloe hummed, flattered. "Indeed it is," Chloe said. Coming close, Chloe warned, "Flattery can only take you so far, Eyesore."

Lila just gave Chloe a curious smile, the corners of her lips going tight.

Chloe continued, sharply warning, "Stay away from my Adrien. The last thing he needs is to be bothered by you."

The girl peered at her coolly, a slight narrow in her green eyes.

For a moment, Chloe thought she was going to fight her.

Then Lila smiled and praised, "Your amazing. Everyone must be so lucky to have you. You keep "

"They are," Chloe agreed, pleased once more.

"But…"

Chloe turned back to Lila, narrowing her eyes. "What?"

"But it's _me_ you need to watch out for," Lila said, looking up. 

Chloe narrowed her eyes.

Something would have to be done about the eyesore.

And be done soon.

* * *

Marinette crept up to her room.

She breathed in, reached up, and clipped it on.

She jumped when she felt a spark of energy wash over her, something reassuring and uplifting.

As if echoing it, the jewel glowed brightly and that light burst forth, shooting and hovering before. 

She watched the blue light fade and shape into a kwami.

It suddenly dropped down, disappearing onto her desk.

For a moment it was quiet.

She creeped around and ease her way closer to her vanity. She peeked at the kwami. The little blue being laid curled up, eyes closed, it's small form unmoving.

It moved, cracking bright, blue eyes open to peer at her tiredly.

"F-food," it mumbled out, curling slightly, blinking its eyes rapidly. "ffffooood ple-please."

She rose up slightly, frowning down at it, any unease nearly wiped away from the weak plead. "Food?" she repeated. "Um, ok, ah, anything?"

"Bl-blueberrys..."

Well, that was easy to provide.

"Just, a minute," she said, rushing downstairs, heading for the cupboards. She offered a blueberry to it. The little kwami took it, holding it tightly as it brought it close.

With a tired hum, it started to nibble on the berry.

Not quite sure how to respond, she handed it another berry, offering, "Um, hi?"

It gave her a warm, small smile. It reached for the berry, returning, "Hello Marinette."

The little kwami blinks, turning her blue gaze to her and considering her. Withdrawing from the berry, "I'm Duusu, kwami of the Peacock miraculous." She flashed her a smile. "I'm delighted to meet you Marinette!"

"Um, nice to meet you too, Duusu. I guess Chat Noir needs my help to stop Coccinella?"

She stared. "Yes."

The kwami proclaimed above her, "I love your room!"

Marinette looked up, seeing the blue being peek down at her, beaming . She went on, looking about, arms waving about with her praise, "It's very creative and inspirational! And visually interesting!" 

"Thanks," Marinette said with a sheepish smile,taking in the curious sight of her peeking up past her bed. "A lot of the stuff in here I made myself.

Duusu turned and gaped down at her in awe, her smile going big with glee.

The two glanced down at her purse when it chimed out, alerting Marinette it was almost time.

"Alright, um," she brought up her pink purse, opening it to the kwami. "Will this do?"

Duusu smiled. "It'll be perfect!" She dove into it, easily fitting into the purse with more than enough room. She peeked out against the red interior, beaming up at her, looking giddy. Marinette's own lips curled up at the cute sight.

Duusu tapped the brooch. Marinette jumped as a peacock feather popped out, dancing about. "You infuse one with magical energy," Duusu explained, withdrawing, letting the feather dance around her. She smiled as it perched on her head. "You send it off to your Champion! You create whatever hero they desire! You just need to reach out and offer it."

Blinking the kwami, she warily asked, "That's it?"

"Yes," the kwami confirmed with a shake of her head. 

The feather fluttered off and drew near Marinette. Marinette instinctively held out her hand, staring down at the small feather in wonder. 

Slipping out onto the warm streets of Paris, Marinette stopped and stretched out with a hum, enjoying the warmth of the sun above.

"To activate the brooch, you must speak the transformation phrase: Spread My Feathers. To deactivate the brooch, you must speak the detransformation phrase: "Fall My Feathers."

Marinette turned when there was a shift of dark movement above.

She looked up to see Chat racing along the roofs, his ears up and searching for Coccinella. Marinette peered up to him, watching him stop and look about, a frown on his lips. Behind him, his tail twitched about, swishing back and forth like cats do when annoyed.

She had to transform soon, become a peacock, meet with Chat and confirm that they're partners. That she was here to help him, help make it clear that both of them were here to help Paris, to stop Coccinella. And get her miraculous back!

Marinette stopped, tensing instinctively as she heard a hissing _whir_ going through the air. Just as she turned to find out what that was, she jumped as something red and black zipped around her. At her side, her purse swayed about, lightly hitting her hip. She felt Duusu fluttering about in alarm inside it.

Coccinella chuckled, her gaze turning outwards, where a black streak was racing towards them.

 _"Coccinella!"_ a snarl rang out, jerking Marinette's gaze outwards, spotting Chat racing towards them.

"Not a step further, Chat Noir!" Coccinella shouted over Marinette's head, making the cat skid to as top. "Else I'll kill her."

He felt a surge of anger he felt when he saw a pocket knife to her throat.

“Come on down lil cat, and I won't do this in front of ya.” the pocketknife presses deeper into Marinette’s neck, a thin trail of blood as red as Coccinella's suit disappearing into the dark fabric of her jacket.

"Your ring, Chat Noir," Coccinella called out. 

Heart pounding, Marientte looked up, her gaze locking on Chat as he peered back. Shaking, feeling Duusu shifting about, frantic in her purse. Despite her fear, she shook her head, at him.

Coccinella impatiently calling out, "Tick tock Chat Noir. What are you going to do?"

Chat gazed at Marinette, his green eyes resolute.

Marinette blinked at him, narrowing her gaze back, reassured that he had a plan.

He was going to get her out of this.

Chat turned his gaze to Coccinella, and shouted out, slamming his claws on a roof, black spots flaring out past his hand, "Cataclysm!"

Marinette caught sight of black spots rushing out past her, looked back just in time to see them flare out underneath Coccinella .

Which Coccinella realized too late, her gaze locking down on the spot that black spots were cluttering around her feet. She squealed in surprise as tiles went loose and slid out from underneath her, unbalancing Coccinella and sending her toppling down the roof. And with her going down, Marinette screamed as she fell down, and grunted as she was grabbed, an hand wrapped tightly around her arm.

She looked up, seeing green cat eyes looking down at her. Chat grinned. "Gotcha!"

Marinette slumped in relief, resting her head on his shoulder.

There was a snarl above them, and both looked up to see Coccinella rising up, eyes narrowed as she glared down at them. She threw her yo-yo out and Chat, his arm still tight around Marinette, dove away, taking her away and out of the yo-yo's reach.

He set her down on the streets and whirled around, whipping out his staff and deflecting that yo-yo away. He charged towards Coccinella.

With Chat now facing her, Coccinella tensed at his charge. She turned and fled away, intent to escape the hunting cat.

With pumped fists, she summoned, "Spread My Feathers!"

Duusu became a small blue blur, diving into the brooch.

A new peacock hero stood, sky blue eyes looking out past the swarm of glowing feathers. Fabric rustled at her back. 

* * *

Screams burst out from the streets as two bodies of black and red tumbled down into the streets, civilians fleeing as Coccinella and Chat rolled to a stop yards away from each other, facing each other with seething glares. Coccinella rose with a grimace, the yo-yo reeling up back into her black gloves.

Chat growled back, set in a crouched, pupils thin as he glared at her.

On the higher ground now, Coccinella paused long enough to shoot him a mocking smirk before throwing her yo-yo into the air above, calling out, "Lucky Charm!"

As pink magic and fluttering ladybugs shaped the charm, Coccinella gloated.

A red and black spotted clarinet fell into Coccinella's hand.

She paused, gazing down at the small instrument.

Chat paused too, staring at the item.

A loud snort came out of the cat as he climbed up, shooting the stunned villain a smirk back. " _That's_ going to be the ultimate success? Pffft. Sorry Coccinella, but that's not quite playing the right tune." Chat snickered at his joke.

Growling, Coccinella threw the clarinet at Chat, poking the cat in the face and startling him enough to stumble back and fall, making him drop down to the streets below with a grunt.

Her yo-yo was swift in following, Chat barely ducking in time to avoid it, rolling along the street. He hopped up and dodged another wild snap of the yo-yo, his ear twitching when he heard a series of beeps.

She swung the yo-yo high in the air, intent to bring it down on the cat, but faltered when a shadow fell over her. Coccinella turned, looking up just in time to see a large, bright figure come down at her with a diving kick.

Coccinella barely had time to raise her wrist to block, stumbling back from the force of the kick, barely escaping the fast, following lashes that followed.

Drawing away, Coccinella gasped at this new face.

A purple and gray hero stood before her, with great dark wings facing her, with long small extensions curling about behind her.

Coccinella blinked.

The peacock charged at her once more and Coccinella acted, fighting back and ignoring the shrill coming from her earrings.

She jumped back as Chat joined the fray, slashing at Coccinella.

He spared a fast, considering glance to the peacock, before facing Coccinella again, his ears catching the whir of her yo-yo.

The peacock moved forward, raising her wrist as if aiming to catch the weapon. On her wrist, a clear crystal shimmered, going dark. In seconds a handheld fan burst forth, smacking the yo-yo away. The peacock grasped the fan, raising it protectively in front of her, sky blue eyes locked on the villain.

Coccinella faltered, gaze flickering between the two heroes. She called out, "This is hardly fair."

"Fair?!" the peacock snapped, "You stole my earrings!"

"Ladybug."

Chat charged, staff raised high to slam down on her. Coccinella rolled away, jumped up and raced around them on the wall, moving to attack the peacock from behind.

Only to skid to a stop when the pale backside flashed towards her charge and dark surprising eyes glared at Coccinella , daring her to go at them. Those eyes came at her and Coccinella jerked away as a fan swung at her. Coccinella scrambled when Chat jumped over, slashing.

They hovered above the street, grimacing to see Coccinella gone.

She escaped.

Chat pouted, unable to see Coccinella at all in the streets below. Even as they drew near and came down and she set him on his feet, the ladybug villain was nowhere in sight.

He glanced back as this new girl drifted up, searching the streets desperately, a grimace on her lips. "I don't see her," she murmured, fretful. She turned to peer down at him, her gaze apologetic.

Eyeing her, a natural, reassuring smile slid up Chat's lips.

His smile grew, his gaze curious as he looked her over. He drew near, watching butterflies flutter by, drifting close to him, equally curious about him. "So," he started, glancing down at her. "Ladybug?"

"Yea. For now..."

Eyeing his partner, Chat looked out to the empty streets, taking in whatever was damaged. Thankfully hardly anything was damaged. Lucky this time.

"We'll meet at the Eiffel Tower. Tomorrow at sundown."

She gave an eager nod, then stared at the outstretched claws offered to her.

She looked up, seeing Chat giving her a toothy smile.

* * *

" _Superheroes_ ," Alya clarified, plopping down beside Marinette, making a mindblown gesture to the dark haired girl.

Marinette gave the redhead a flat look. "Alya, it's too early for this."

Alya gave her a shove. "Not for you. You wake seven to eight in the morning, on the dot, and it just takes like a minute or two for you to wake and get going. And you have the gall to say eight in the morning is sleeping in."

"Well when your household is a bakery, yes, eight in the morning is sleeping in. And being very late for work." With a sigh, she glanced down at her developing doodle. "Plus, there's so much to do, so much to get done. I can jump on stuff I want to do as soon as I'm rested."

"Yeah, with like the smallest amount of sleep. You need to work on your sleeping schedule cause that's freaky."

"It is not that freaky," Marinette grumbled.

"Girl, you woke at six am in the morning when we went to bed at one."

"To make breakfast!"

"At six am?"

"It was a big breakfast!" Marinette reasoned, "And I was feeding seven people! You got to have an early start for that!"

"Yeah, and the price you paid was passing out later in the day, dead to the world."

Marinette grumbled something along the lines of "Sorry, I like to be on the move," and went back to her drawing.

"Anyway!" Alya brushed off, "While you need to work on your sleeping habits, I'm going to delve into _this_." Alya flashed her cell at Marinette, letting the dark haired girl see a shaky image that was caught.

An image of Chat Noir and the new peacock hero.

Just as she did so, a sleep addled Nino came in, plopping down in the front, catching the last bit of Alya's words. He gave a loud groan, whining, "Alyaaaa, it's early for this."

Marinette waved to him. "See?"

Pointing to Nino, Alya said, "Him, I can excuse. Nino is as dead as a log in the morning."

"Hey."

"But knowing _you_ , you've been up since seven."

"Doing stuff," Marinette insisted. And yeah, there was a lot she had to do in the morning. She had to get up and check her plants, make sure they didn't have any pests on them, water them. She had to have breakfast, now feed berrys to a kwami, do a daily check of her month schedule, trying to make sure she didn't forget anything.

Sometimes make a quick delivery before school.

And if she had time, maybe design or make something.

Or try to get on top of homework.

Though, the last bits typically cost her being late every now and then.

But she had a lot to do in the morning!

And it may be early by other people's standards, but not in a household bakery. Especially the Dupain-Chengs. On days off, eight was the latest anyone could sleep. Past eight they just got stir crazy and had to get up.

That was just how the cookie crumbled for them.

Alya can think it's freaky as much as she wanted.

"Sure, sure whatever," Alya waved away.

"Really?" a new voiced joined, all three looking up to see Lila slip and slide into the empty seat beside Nino. She turned to Alya, a concerned frown on her face. "Are you sure Alya?"

Alya leaned back, practically dancing in her seat. "Yes! This is so exciting!"

Nino made a loud groan and slumped forward, trying to ignore Alya's morning energy.

Marinette gave her best friend a dry look, stating, "Your energy is making tired."

"No, that's you needing a more normal sleep schedule."

Marinette huffed back at her.

Lila voiced, "I'm still unsure. That other one, she came out of nowhere. It's kinda freaky."

"It is curious," Alya agreed. 

They all looked up as Adrien slipped in, the blond pausing when he saw Lila in his seat.

She peered back, not moving.

He faltered, gazing down. "Um," he started, fiddling with his bag. "That's my seat…?"

Lila raised a brow, then spared an unsure glance at the three. "I'm sorry Adrien."

Bustier peered down at them, red brow raised. "Everyone to their seats," she ordered.

Adrien, with shy stubbornness, stood before his chosen seat, gazing down at Lila.

She peered back, looking for torn and unsure.

Bustier repeated with authority, "Everyone to their seat."

Huffing, Lila slipped away and plopped down, pouting, Marinette gave Lila a cookie, flashing her an apologetic smile.

She wished the seats were big enough to fit three people, but the limit was just two.

Lila gave her a thankful smile, took a big bite, then slid the rest of the cookie into her bag, and resumed going up the stairs, taking her seat next to the quiet, wary redhead.

Adrien quickly took his rightful seat, offering Nino a smile.

Marinette gave him a good morning wave, then distributed a cookie to each of them when Bustier wasn't looking. Adrien flashed Marinette a huge, delighted and thankful smile, eagerly gobbling up the cookie.

Everyone settled into their respective seats, their attention selective and half-hearted, thoughts drifting elsewhere.

Marinette doodled and drew as she listened to Bustier's lecture.

Nino slowly woke, taking lazy notes.

Alya secretly searched on her phone, trying to gather what information she could get on the new hero.

Adrien sat perked and to attention, eager to do well; though like drifting feathers, the girl with dark pigtails and sky blue eyes tickled the back of his mind, making a giddy excitement run through him like a steady stream.

Things were looking up, Adrien could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> cya next time!!


End file.
